Illusion In The Darkness
by blackraven3360
Summary: Hotaru, Serena, Darien, and Seyia all have a big problem! Hotaru and Darien are hearing and seeing things, Serena is jealous of Hotaru, and Seyia is in love with both Hotaru and Serena. Find out what happens in Illusion In The Darkness!
1. Wake Up Call

**Illusion In The Darkness**

**Chapter 1: Wake Up Call**

"Wake up Hotaru" some one said. So she woke up & looked around & saw no one. "I could have sworn I heard my mother." But she couldn't have because she is not with them anymore. She fell asleep crying at 1 a.m. Her father woke her up at 7 a.m. to get her ready for school. He went into her room & said "Wake up dear its time to get ready for school." So she woke up & got dressed for school. After she got dressed she walked down stairs to get breakfast. As she sat down to eat Darien said "Well look who finally decided to join us." "Shut the hell up Darien." Hotaru yelled.

"Hey chill out Hotaru, Geez what is up with u." Darien said. "Nothing so just leave me the hell alone today please." Hotaru said. "Okay u don't have to yell at me." Darien said. "Okay u two break it up so I can drop u off at school and get to work on time." "Dad why do we have to ride to school with u why can't we walk to school" Darien said "Yeah why can't we walk to school at least for today please." "Okay you guys can walk to school but don't get into trouble." "Daddy I don't think it is me you have to worry about." Hotaru laughed. "Hey what is that suppose to mean." Darien yelled "What exactly it means." Hotaru laughed. "Bye dad see u in class." "Bye daddy love u & see u in 4th block." "Bye u two love u."

As Darien & Hotaru walked some one called after them. Darien & Hotaru turned around. Rini, Amy, Raye, Lita, & Mina was running up to them. "Hey u guys what's up." "Hey Mina nothing much here u" Darien said. Hotaru rolled her eyes "Hey Hotaru what's wrong?" Rini asked. "Nothing Rini, come on lets go to school before we are late, coming Amy, Lita, Raye?" "Yeah we're coming" Amy, Lita, and Raye said together. Amy, Lita, Raye, Hotaru, and Rini walked to school together. While the rest left Darien and Mina were still talking about nothing. When Amy, Lita, Raye, Hotaru and Rini got to school they were really early. "Can u please call Mina and Darien and tell them to stop talking and get their butts to school." Hotaru asked Raye. "Sure hang on."

As Mina and Darien were talking Mina's cell rung (Mina and Raye's talking on the cell)

Mina: hello

Raye: hey Mina

Mina: oh hello Raye

Raye: so when r u two going to get done talking

Mina: soon why

Raye: because school has started already

Mina: WHAT!

Raye: yeah u didn't see us walk off

Mina: no we will be right there thanks bye

Raye: bye

(Out of talk mode with cell)

"Darien we have to get going." Mina said in a hurry "Huh what r u talking about Mina?" "I mean that we r late for school." "WHAT how can that be?" "all of the talking we were doing might have something to do with it." "Yeah lets get going." Darien and Mina ran all the way to the school. When they got there they found out that they weren't late, they were right on time. "Hope u learned ur lesson about being late to school." Hotaru said. "U did this on purpose didn't u." Darien yelled "U know me way to well." Hotaru laughed "Hotaru u little bitch I'll get u for this." Darien yelled. After he said that the bell rung to go to class, "Guess I'll see u in 4th block Darien." Hotaru laughed. "Come on Mina lets get to class so we can talk to Serena." Darien said "Okay come on lets hurry up." Mina laughed and ran down the hall while Darien ran after her.


	2. Author's Note

Authors Note

Hey sorry but I am going to have to get a new name because the name I have isn't working at this moment, and I will update as soon as I can. Thanks, blackraven3360


	3. At School

**Chapter 2:At School**

As Mina and Darien raced down the hall, Hotaru and Rini went into their first block class they were greeted with a big hello from some of their classmates. They smiled and walked to their desk. As they sat down the bell rung. When the teacher walked in Hotaru whispered "wonder if Darien and Mina made it to class on time." Rini chuckled "Yeah and if he talked to Serena, does sheknow that you and Darien are siblings." Hotaru looked thoughtful "I don't know if she knows or not. I mean we don't lokk alike yet we're kindof twins expect with different mothers." Rini and Hotaru started to chuckle "Rini, Hotaru be quiet and pay attention!" yelled the teacher "Yes Ma'm," Rini and Hotaru replied.

After class they met up with Amy, Raye, and Lita, "Hey you ready for second block?" Rini asked them. Amy laughs and says "Yes because we have a test in class." "WHAT! when did she say that," Lita exclamied. "Last week," Hotaru and Raye said together. They all started walking to their second block class. Meanwhile Darien and Mina waited for Serena to get out of class. "Why does she always get in trouble?" Mina asked Darien "Because of her grades." Darien sighed. Serena walked out of the class room," So did you get into trouble again Serena?" Mina asked. "No" Serena said, "Then, what did the teacher want with you?" Darien asked, "She just said what a great job I'm doing in all of my classes," Serena said. "What! your doing good in all of your classes that's a first." Mina exclamied, "what's that suppose to mean Mina." Serena said mad, "What she means is that you always fail your classes meatball head." Raye said laughing. "Ha ha ha, very funny Raye,"

" Hey Bunny, Hey everyone," Haruka said walking up. "Hey Haruka, Hey Michiru," the gang said, "What's up with you two?" Lita asked, "Nothing much, what about you?" Haruka replied. "Serena's passing her classes," Hotaru said, "Good for you Serena," Michiru said. "Thanks Michiru, at least someone is supportive," Serena replied, "Well me and Rine better go bye guys, bye Darien," Hotaru said as she went up and kissed Darien's cheek, "Bye Hotaru, bye Rini" everyone but Serena said. Serena gave Darien a death Glare " And what was that all about!" Serena said jealous, Darien and the girls looked at her with wide eyes, "umm...Nothing," Darien stumbled out. "Didn't look like anything, what is she doing kissing you," Serena said mad. The girls gave Darien a sad look, for they knew that Hotaru and Darien were Step-brother and Sister, Darien sighed and said "Let me explain Serena!" " you better," Serena said. So Darien started to explain about him and Hotaru.


End file.
